Another Day
by SormustenHerra
Summary: I really did miss her. I missed my wonderful sister and I just couldn't forget when she had asked me not leave her. But I had to, and it was better like this, right? 'Taichi and Hikari as siblings.'


**A/N: So, this story is based to 1X21 but takes a place when all the DigiDestined are together again (out counting Hikari). I just wanted there to be this sweet moment when brother missed her sister. Taichi and Hikari have such an awesome relationship that I really am jealous to them. I have two older brothers, and my both with them isn't that great as they have. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I would…well, I guess you really don't care.**

**ENJOY!**

**Another Day**

The Digidestined had settled a camp for the night. They had had a long day behind them and they were happy to be able to relax by the fire that they all surrounded. They were all doing their own things and chatting about randomly but Taichi was awful quiet that evening. No one noticed, and if they did they just thought that it was 'cause of the lack of sleep. But it wasn't because of that, yes he was a tired too like all of them, but the reason he was so quiet was 'cause his thoughts were only on one person; Hikari.

Hikari was Taichi's little sister who he had seen again while he was back on the Earth. He had had to leave her there when he was called back to Digital World. He hadn't been able to take her with her - how would he, she wasn't Destined Child, she wasn't able to come there - and now for the first time he really realized how much he missed her. Right now he was watching Yamato and Takeru – who were brothers - speaking other side of the fire. Takeru was same age as Hikari and that got him even more depressed. He got that empty feeling inside where her sister should be, like he wasn't able to reach her anymore, like she was too far away.

_I'm sorry, for all the words I didn't say. It's too late, 'cause now you've gone so far away. _

Taichi remembered when he had to leave to Digiworld, how his Digivice had somehow taken him to the sky where the port to the Digiworld was open. Hikari hadn't wanted him to go, she wanted him to stay with her, and Taichi couldn't blame her since he would have wanted to stay, too. And then Hikari had apologized from him. She said that she knew that he had to leave. He knew that too, but that still wasn't the reason him to leave! Now he wasn't able to protect her sister anymore from the Digimons that had made it to the Earth. They had gotten there before, what would stop them to get there again?

_I feel like I'm lost, with nothing left but shattered dreams. _

Taichi still remembered Hikari's head in his upper back when she was leaning to him. He remembered her hand in his hand, not letting go, his hand slipping from hers, and yet she had hold it, hold it to the last moment the final thing that had kept him and his brother together.

_I'm so lonely, I'm holding onto memories._

Her last words had been: "Don't you forget about me." Of course he wouldn't forget, she was his sister, she always held a place in his heart. Of course they fought like brother and sister, but not badly, they always forgave each other. And Taichi was almost sure that Hikari wouldn't ever be mad at him, she was too kind at her heart. She had even apologized from him when it was _he _who had gotten her into hospital. She was just afraid that her older brother wouldn't want to play soccer with her anymore. It had made Taichi cry that day. Sometimes, he just wished that her sister would be mad at him, like really _mad_ at him. He could take that, but he couldn't take that her sister thought that Taichi didn't love her anymore 'cause she didn't know how to play soccer.

_But then I feel your love surrounding me._

Yamato had noticed his friend's quiet behavior and wanted to know what was off with him. Takeru noticed Yamato's gaze on Taichi and also noticed his quietness and the empty look.

"What's wrong with Taichi?" Takeru asked whispering from Yamato.

Yamato was quiet for a moment and then answered: "I don't know…but let's find out."

"Okay", Takeru said and they made their way to other side of the fire and sat down beside Taichi.

Taichi heard their footsteps and finally throw his gaze away from the fire when they sat down. Seeing that it was Yamato and Takeru he let his gaze go back to the fire.

For awhile they all sat quiet, no one speaking a word. Finally Yamato decided to break the silence asking: "You okay Taichi?"

"Yeah", he answered, but Yamato knew he wasn't speaking the truth.

"So, what are you thinking?" he asked. Taichi stayed quiet for a long while and Yamato was almost sure that he wouldn't say anything until Taichi finally answered:

"My little sister."

"Huh?" Yamato asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I saw her while I was back on Earth and that made me realize how much I really miss her. She's eight years old, just like Takeru", Taichi said while giving Takeru sad smile. "Wouldn't it be much more fun if there was someone same age as you?"

"Yeah, of course", Takeru said giving a big smile. The thought of a friend same age as him, and a person that would maybe understand him better because of that was great.

"Even though I miss her, and now even more than before, I'm still happy that she is not here with us."

_And it takes away the pain inside of me._

"I wouldn't stand her to be in danger, she's still so young. She doesn't have to see all the death and sorrow in such a young age."

"You're not much older yourself, Taichi", Yamato said. "None of us are, and yet we are here."

"Yeah, but we have to be here, this world needs us, and I'm happy that Hikari doesn't have to be here. She is too kind, she wouldn't be able to hurt these digimon, even if they tired to kill us."

_I believe._

"But I'm sure that I see her soon, at least I hope so." Taichi said glancing Takeru, the child of Hope. "Because Hope is with us here and he gives me _that _hope"

_I believe we'll be together. _

"I will see her, just like I'll see rest of my family. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday. I have to believe in that."

_Another day, another time and place._

_Somewhere, someway, we'll meet another day._

_Another day, belongs to you and me._

_Somewhere, someway_

"Yeah", Yamato said looking from Taichi to Takeru. "We will see our families…"

_Another day. _

**A/N: Okay, I hope that there was at least some of that feeling that I tried to get in there. I don't really know when all the DigiDestined came back to Earth, and I don't really know if there was some moment when they were all together before they came back. But I hope that you bear with me! **

**Also, please review and let me know what you think **** (It's like 3 in the morning, so I'm not sure how good this came.) **

**Thanks,**

**-SormustenHerra**


End file.
